Good Girls Bad Girls
by ToxicDoll
Summary: After not speaking to each other for months, Demi receives a very strange phone call from Selena. She races to her former friend's side, only to start what's most likely going to be the most bizarre night of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Demi Munroe was gunning the car's engine, trying to get to Selena's apartment as fast as she could. It didn't mattered they hadn't spoken in months. It was of no consequence that the world thought it was her fault. What was important was that Selena had called, crying, and said she needed her help desperately. Whatever was supposed to be wrong between them, Demi didn't care. All that mattered was that Selena needed her.

She parked the car two blocks away from Selena's apartment complex, and then sneaked around to the service entrance, as she had instructed. Of course she thought it was weird, but well, she wasn't about to argue. The door was unlocked, as they agreed, so she used her powerful abilities as Ninja Demi to stay away from the security cameras as she made her way to the elevators.

When the doors opened in Selena's floor, she jumped, tucked, and rolled, and came to a hard stop against a small table with a big flower vase against the opposite wall. Her head was hit twice; once by the table, once by the stupid vase before it broke against the floor. She could only hope no one had heard the commotion. As she massaged her poor head, she concluded that maybe Ninja Demi wasn't as powerful as she believed she was. She staggered to her old friend's door, knocked 3 times, and waited.

"Oh thank god you're here!" The sweetest voice in the world said to her. In front of her was the love of her life. If only Selena knew that. She was dressed in black converse, dark blue jeans, and a Kid vs. Kat t-shirt. Selena hugged her tightly, kissed her swiftly in her right cheek, and made her enter so she could close the door.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Demi frowned at her crush's disapproval of her choice of apparel. "Well, when you called and asked me to leave my car far away, and come through the service entrance, I figured I had to blend in with the shadows." She looked down and guessed that black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a black sweater might be a bit of overkill.

"I also told you to be discreet. Jeez, Demi! Why don't you ever listen?"

"Excuse me? You're the one who called me in the middle of the goddamned night! I mean, you call in tears after months of ignoring me, you tell me to almost break into your apartment ––which by the way I was never invited to before–– and now you give me hell about my clothes. What the fuck? I mean, I can totally leave, you know."

"I was not crying."

"You were."

"Was not."

"OK, whatever, you weren't. Now tell me, what the hell is wrong? Why am I here?" Demi was thrilled Selena had called; maybe she had forgiven her. Even if she wasn't sure what she had done wrong. However, she was not about play mind games with her.

"Follow me."

Demi did, until they reached what had to be Selena's bedroom, and into the bathroom. She was not prepared at all, for what she saw lying in the bathtub. "Is that––"

"Do you really have to ask? Of course, it's she! Can't you tell by the blonde curls and the long legs? Jeez, Dems, try and keep up"

"OK that's it. Either you enhance your coolness and tell my why do you have a dead Taylor Swift in your bathroom, or I'm leaving before the police arrive." OK, she was bluffing, she would never leave her friend with a dead body in her house, but she didn't know that.

"She's not dead, actually. She's just unconscious."

"So you didn't kill her?" Demi took an almost undetectable step back, just as Selena grabbed her arm and started squeezing with an excessive amount of force.

"No I did not kill her, how can you even ask me that?"

"Selena, let go, you're hurting me!" She rubbed her arm when the taller girl let go of it. "OK, that was uncalled for. You have to admit this situation is ridiculously weird. After ages not talking to each other, you call me to your apartment and show me a dead blonde. You need to understand my suspicions about this. Now, you're going to tell me exactly what happened, and what do you expect me to do, OK?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's just that, well, this situation is too bizarre. I mean, I came home a few hours ago, and I found her as we're seeing her. I immediately checked her pulse, tried to wake her up, nothing worked."

"OK, now, two things. Why didn't you call an ambulance, the police, or the building's concierge? And, again, what do you want me to do?" When had she gone into the twilight zone? This was not happening to her!

"First of all, I did call the concierge, and he told me I had not had any visitors. Therefore, Taylor is not supposed to be here. Secondly, what am I supposed to do? I think she's on something, can you imagine the kind of field day the press would have with us if they find out? So, I need your help. I know that lately we've had our differences, but I hope I can count on you."

Demi clicked her heels three times while silently saying 'There's no place like home.' When that didn't worked, and seeing the way Selena was staring impatiently her way, she had no choice but to agree. "OK, friends help friends move dead bodies."

"For the last time, Taylor's not dead!"

"And for the last time, will you stop snapping at me? It's not my fault your girlfriend's doped out of her mind in your apartment. Now, you want my help, stop screaming at me!" Demi shrieked at her friend. "What's the plan; we get her out of here and drop her at her place?" Selena was gazing at her with a strange look that was a bit unnerving to her.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but yeah, that should work."

Demi could feel her vase-induced headache getting worse. "Very well, so what do we do? I suppose we cannot drag her on the shower curtain through the front door. Someone's bound to notice. And I don't think we can sneak around the service entrance carrying her. Damn it, Selena!"

What, Demi? What? It's not my fault. I don't have a clue what happened to Taylor, or what is she doing here. You're my best friend; think of something, we need to get her out of here before sunrise. I have a photo shoot early in the morning."

Demi was sure there was no way her headache would get better in the near future. "OK, how about this, do you have a large suitcase we can stash her in?" When she saw the horrified look Selena was giving her she said, "Oh, come on Selena! What do you want me to do? I know putting your girlfriend inside a suitcase is not your idea of a hot date, but if you have a better plan, please, do tell me."

"She's not… OK, whatever. I think I can find a suitcase, but I'm not sure it has wheels; we'll have to drag her. Check her pockets, see if you can find her car keys, I'll go find the luggage and put it on the bed."

Demi sighed, and went to work checking the unconscious blonde's clothes. As she was frisking her, in such close proximity she couldn't help but think it was only natural Selena would change her for the leggy blonde. Her hair, her face, her body, everything was so perfect. Unlike her. She sighed even deeper and finally found the keys beneath her; they had left a mark in her exposed leg. Stupid unconscious Taylor, wearing stupid short skirts.

"Alright, I set the suitcase on top of the bed. How do we do this?"

"Why do you keep asking me? Do I look like I have a lot of experience hauling comatose girls down elevators? Just grab her legs, I've got her shoulders." Truth be told, Demi wanted to grab her legs because they looked so long and soft, maybe get a better idea of what Selena was getting from her, but that was exactly why she didn't. "Come on, let's do it. On my count: 1, 2, 3!" They started moving Taylor towards Selena's bedroom.

"You're friends with Chloe Bridges; you must know a thing or two about deadweight."

Demi dropped Taylor's shoulders, so her head hit the marble floor. Hard. "OK, I've had it up to here with your attitude, missy! I don't know what's gotten up your ass, but you have the crappiest way ever to be grateful for help!" Demi bent down, lifted Taylor's head to check her pulse quickly, opened one of her eyes to see a much dilated pupil, and let it fall down to strike the marble for a second time. "Listen, Selena, I don't know where you get off criticizing one of the few people that still talk to me; I mean, I know she's not perfect, but she was good to me once. So, stop being a bitch and let's just get over with this."

Selena just stared at her for a few moments, before nodding ever so slightly. Demi picked up Taylor's shoulders again, and they resumed their wobbly way to the bedroom. Once there, Demi's headache went up a notch as she saw the suitcase the taller brunette had prepared. "Come on! Don't you have a bigger one? My dog wouldn't fit in that one!"

"I'm sorry, really, but most of my luggage is at my mom's place. That's the biggest one I have. We'll just have to, get creative."

Demi cursed her bad karma, and asked Selena for some aspirin while she considered their options. When her friend handed four of them to her, their hands touched for a while, and Demi almost had a heart attack, she missed her so much. "OK, I think I have this figured out. We won't be able to completely fit her inside; she's way too tall. How about this? We sit her down, her knees flush to her chest, and we leave her head out of the suitcase, which we cover with a jacket or something. It's not going to be easy, but I think we can pull it off."

"See, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Now, grab her and put her in."

It took them more than fifteen minutes to get her inside; manipulating an unresponsive body wasn't as easy as TV and movies lead people to believe. However, with a lot of effort, they were able to fit her inside. It took both of them to pull the piece of luggage toward the front door. Demi was worried.

They went into the kitchen for some water, and Demi spoke first. "Listen, there's no way we can go through the front door unnoticed, we'll have to go straight to the parking lot, and load her into your car there."

"We should take her car, that's why I asked you to search for her keys, did you found them?"

"Yeah, I have them in my pocket. I mean, didn't you said the concierge said no one came to visit? I mean, if she had parked inside the building, wouldn't they know about it?" Selena seemed to consider for a moment.

"You're probably right. Damn! I just hope she doesn't puke, I just bought my car."

"Congratulations. Let's get moving."

They started to very painfully and very slowly drag the encased singer to the elevator. Demi thought it felt as if she was dragging a ton of rocks; it's hard moving a dead body. Well, an unconscious blonde. Finally, they arrived to the basement where the parking lot was located, and Selena went to pick up her car.

A couple of minutes later she returned behind the wheel of a shiny black Mercedes Benz CLS. Demi was impressed, the car was beautiful, and, seeing how it had the V12 engine, had to be worth more than a 100 grand. Selena popped the trunk as she stepped out of the German mechanical masterpiece.

"Excuse me, what are you doing, do you seriously want to throw her into the trunk? Are you nuts?" Demi was amazed Selena was even considering it.

"I told you, I just bought this baby, and if she actually pukes, I prefer she does it in trunk, where I won't have to smell it."

"Oh you have got to be kidding! She's your girlfriend, at least help me get her out of this stupid suitcase."

"No, she stays in there, how are you planning to get her inside her apartment when we get there?"

Demi had to admit the slightly psychotic Selena was still making sense, and besides, she the tiniest bit afraid to get her anger directed at her. Between the both of them, they managed to lift the piece of luggage and shove it inside the trunk, which they closed immediately after.

"Where did you parked?"

"Two blocks from here, around the back. As per her majesty's request." They were standing behind Selena's Teutonic racecar. The stress was finally getting to them.

"Cut it off, Munroe. Stop playing the victim. I told you to park far from here in case I had to call the police, so they wouldn't see you. I was trying to protect you. I'm always trying to protect you."

"Of course you are, Russo. How could I miss that? You've always had my best interests in mind, that's why you cut me off from your life." Demi was tired, drained even. She just wanted to be done with this bizarre situation.

Selena looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Demi, really, you have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you, it's just that, well. I had no choice, you know, I had to do it because––

Unfortunately, for Demi, Selena never finished what she was saying, because the car roared and raced to the exit, leaving them standing open-mouthed wondering what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We stood there watching the car speed off into the street, when I felt like I had to say something. "My car! Someone's stealing my car!"

I could feel Demi tense besides me.

"Your car? Who cares about your car? Someone's stealing Taylor!"

I felt this irrational need to annoy her. "Actually, you don't steal a human being, you kidnap or… Ouch! Was it really necessary to hit me, Munroe?" She had punched me in my arm; I didn't remember her being so strong!

"Shut up, Russo! What does Taylor drive? We need to follow her! Can you track your car's GPS with your phone?"

Why was I finding an in-charge Demi so hot? Especially while in this circumstance. "She drives a white Silverado. Yes, I can track my car with my phone, I paid so much money for the thing it should spoon me in the morning." I saw my beautiful ex-best friend cringe at that.

"Well, then we're seriously screwed, because this keys are not of a Chevy. They're from a Ford. Let me press the alarm button, pay attention."

She started frantically pressing the button, and finally we saw the lights flashing on a black Crown Victoria. Weird, what the hell was Taylor doing with a Crown Vic? Before I could say a word, Demi ran to it, and got in the driver's seat, gesturing wildly for me to follow. As I was buckling up, she put the car on gear, floored the pedal, and we went out the building without any regard for traffic.

"Oh my god, are you trying to kill us?" I had to scream at her! I mean, come on! We almost sideswiped a station wagon!

"Selena, shut up, I need to concentrate, there's something seriously different with this car's engine, it's too powerful. Now, tell me, where do I go now?

"They're on the freeway due east now, there's no possible way we can catch up with them now, they'll be long gone before we can even get there." I shouldn't have said that. She looked at me with a determined look in her eyes, and then with total disregard for human life, made a hard left, driving the wrong way into incoming traffic. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, and she just accelerated until we were doing 90, while swerving around cars. And, she's whooping! Good lord, what's wrong with her? And, I haven't even made my will! I turn around to look at her, and she has a lunatic smile in her face.

"We're gonna make it, Selena! I'm pretty sure we can catch whoever stole your car. This car might look crappy, but it's engine is awesome! I've gotta get me one of this!"

We kept racing against traffic for a few more miles, Demi driving like she was the wheels from a bank robbery team. I kept her mouth shut, not wanting to distract her out of sheer fear we would crash and die.

Finally, we came upon the on-ramp of the freeway, and Demi had to slow down a bit, we didn't want to attract more attention towards us. I mean, we were lucky we didn't have half the police department on our ass by now. I kept checking my phone for the location of my car, it was weird, it had stopped in what the GPS identified as an abandoned open-air mine outside of town; we'd be there in a few minutes.

"We're did you learned to drive like that? Last time I was in a car with you, you drove like a grandmother." Really, she did. She was just as dangerous too.

"A lot can happen in a year, Selena. Suddenly, I found myself without any real friends. Then I got tired of going out with my 'scene' friends, so I started bettering myself. I took a bunch of classes; yoga, arts and crafts, I even joined a gym. Don't laugh, I actually went, you should see my stomach, I actually have a six-pack. Then, when we bought the Benz, they offered me a driving class, when it was over; my instructor said I was a natural."

Demi had a six-pack. I actually had to keep myself from drooling on that. I know I screwed up, and there's nothing I can do; she won't ever forgive me. I just wish I had told her how I felt. I was such a coward. I felt her staring at me, apparently I spaced out. I used to do that a lot around her.

"I'm sorry, what did you said?"

"I said: do you have a taser, pepper spray, a baseball bat, a gun, something? I don't think the guy who stole your car is going to want to give Taylor back to us the easy way."

"Do I look like I have a fucking handgun? God, Demi, think before you speak!" I don't know why I said that, I should have thought before I spoke. The look on her face, it almost broke my heart.

"Demi…"

"Shut up, Selena just shut up."

We drove in silence the rest of the way. As we came near the abandoned mine, she slowed down to almost a crawl, and turned the headlights off.

"What kind of mine is this?"

I checked the display of my phone. "It's an abandoned open-air gold mine. Says here it was closed in the 60's. It's really big; it covers almost 10 square miles. Why do you think they're bringing my car here?" She stopped the car completely, and looked at me with those big, brown, eyes.

"I don't know, but I believe we can assume they might want to dismantle it or something. This could be dangerous, Sel. Maybe we should call the police. We're way over our heads here."

I knew we should do that. She was right, this guy could be dangerous, and maybe he wasn't alone. However, I had to protect Taylor's reputation. I couldn't let the press find out she was drugged or something; they'd never believe she hadn't done it to herself.

"We can't, Demi. We have to find a way to rescue her. I can't let the police and the press to find her like this."

She sighed deeply before turning her head back to the road and moving the car slowly.

"Let's go rescue your girlfriend."

"Demi, she's…"

"Shush, I need to think."

What the fuck? Did she just shush me? "Demi, listen to me for a few seconds."

"Later, Russo, I think I have a plan. Get out of the car."

She stopped again, and popped the door locks. I was looking at her as if she was an alien or something. "What are you talking about? I'm not about to let you go find Taylor and he bad guys all alone. I'm not getting out of the car. You need my help."

"Yes, I do. But we need to split up. See that tower, over there? You're gonna climb it, and you're gonna be my eyes and ears. And if I get into trouble, than you can call the police. Just promise me, if I am captured or something, you won't try rescuing me. I'll be fine, I'm Ninja Demi."

As she said those words, she adjusted a small Bluetooth headset on her ear. Then she took a black ski mask from her cargo pants, and putted it on. "Do I want to know why you carry a ski mask?" I stepped out of the car and closed the door.

"Your mental health would be better served if you didn't."

"Just be careful, Demi. I don't want to lose you." I said through the window.

"You can't lose what you already sent away. I never changed my number, by the way."

And she sped off. It hurt a lot, but she was right. I quickly climbed on top of the water tower, dialed her number, and then used the GPS to find the exact location of my car.

"Special Agent Allison Munroe, talk to me, Russo. Over."

I couldn't help but smile. Even in the face of danger, the girl keeps her sense of humor. One of the reasons I fell in love with her. "Russo here. The car stopped near a large warehouse by the main mine hole. Just keep driving straight ahead; you're bound to see them in a couple of minutes."

"You didn't say over. Over."

I was thankful it was a clear night with a full moon; nevertheless, it would have been better if I had some binoculars. As it was, I could see there was another car alongside mine, a blue BMW. I guessed they were talking for they had their windows down. I told Demi what I saw, and I started regretting making her do this.

"I suppose I can surprise them, I don't think they're expecting anyone."

"Demi, please. Just be careful, OK?"

"Ninja Demi is always careful. Over."

I was actually starting to feel a little nervous. I mean, Ninja Demi? Special Agent Munroe? "Did you forget to take your medication this morning?"

"Fuck you, Selena. I'm here because of you. I'm about to risk my life to save your fucking girlfriend. You have no right to be mean to me."

And she hung up on me. I was just about to dial again, when I saw her turn on the headlights. What was she thinking? The BMW was facing her, and they turned their lights on too. Suddenly, my car lunged forward. Demi's car roared too. And then, the blue Bimmer raced to meet her. Oh, my God, were they going to play chicken? Had Demi lost her mind completely?

I couldn't do anything but close my eyes as they speeded towards each other. I heard a horrible crash, and when I looked, I could see Demi's car flying toward a ditch. I screamed at the top of my lungs while I scrambled to the ground to go to her side.

I saw the car flip on its sides several times, as it crashed. It finally came to rest on the tires. I felt my heart shatter. Was, she… no, she couldn't!

I arrived at the crash site just when the BMW was racing out of the mine. I was out of breath, scared out of my wits. I needed to rescue Demi.

Of course, she being wonder woman, she was already climbing out of the wreckage. I immediately went to her side, and tried to help her stand.

"Don't touch me! Just don't touch me!" I was aghast! She took off her ski mask, and started kicking the side of the car while screaming at the top of her lungs. Once she was calmer, she turned to me. "I'm sorry Selena, but right now my entire body hurts like I was thrown out of a 10th floor."

"Are you, alright? Is anything broken?" She started coughing, and when she stopped, she was doubled up in pain.

"Yeah, I think I have a couple of cracked ribs, help me get out of this stupid sweater."

I had her lift her arms, and then went ahead and very slowly got her sweater off. She was only wearing a white tank top, she looked at me, and I slowly lifted it a little. There was this huge contusion covering most of her right side. It looked extremely painful. There were bruises starting to rise in her midsection. But she was right, her abs were so incredibly defined! If we weren't in the middle of such a screwed up business, I think I would have jumped her, but, as it was, I just smoothed her shirt back down.

"Alright, we need to find a new car, or call someone to pick us up. Here, wipe your fingerprints from the dashboard and door; I wore gloves the entire time. I need a few minutes to think."

I was too numb to argue. This wasn't really happening, was it? I climbed into the car, and used her sweater to wipe the car's interior, when I heard Demi's voice.

"My head hurts even more now. I don't suppose you have any aspirin on you?"

"No, Demi, I don't, and I can't think of anyone to call except Dallas. But seeing how it's 2am on a Saturday night, she's probably wasted by now." I felt a pang; I had missed Dallas' antics and goofiness too.

"You're probably right. By now, she's probably drunker than a sailor on leave."

We started walking towards the highway when, suddenly, Demi started laughing maniacally. I was afraid of this; she has finally gone completely insane. She turned at me and said, "I know exactly who to call."

"No, please." Suddenly I felt like the world was ending. She couldn't be serious. "We're not calling her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sweet niblets, you look like someone threw you out of a plane."

They were standing in a deserted parking lot two blocks behind Ultra Suede, waiting for Dallas to come out. She had called a few minutes after Miley had picked them up in the abandoned mine, and had demanded to be included in the `fun´. They had agreed because, according to Demi, she sounded completely sober. Must have been a slow night.

"Yeah, don't remind me; just patch me up, Miles." Demi said while wincing in pain. She had removed her top to give her a better view of the damage.

"Lucky for you I took all those first aid classes. You should have told me you were beaten, I have a full kit in my kitchen. As it is, there's only so much I can do." Concern laced the Tennessee native's voice as she stepped in to examine Demi's thorax more closely.

"Oh, come one, Stewart, just get done with it." Selena was really ticked off. Couldn't Demi just call Dal in the first place? Why did she have to involve Miley Stewart? This was turning into a huge mess.

Before Miley could even shoot Selena a dirty look, Demi intervened. "Enhance your coolness, Russo. She's just trying to help. She's being very patient by waiting until Dallas gets here to hear our explanation. I believe that under the circumstances, she's being reasonable enough."

"Whatever." Of course, Demi would stand up for Miley. For all Selena knew, she could be her girlfriend. But what could she do? She was the one who had screwed up with Demi. She was the reason their friendship had practically ended…

"Hello bleeps! How are my favorite girls doing? Are you ready to… Oh my god, what happened to you?" Dallas Munroe, clad in very tight, very short shorts, and a top that left almost nothing to the imagination, arrived, and immediately ran to hug her poor, badly beaten sister. "Selena, why the blank did you beat poor Demi? I mean, I guess you like it rough, but come on! Even I don't get so carried away while doing someone!" She looked menacingly at Selena.

"Dallas! I would never do this to your sister." She stepped back; she had never seen Dallas angry before.

"Hey, Big Sister, stay. She's right, she's never touched me inappropriately. She's not into me like that, you bleeping know it."

"Damn it, Selena! What the blank is your problem? Can't you see she's head over heels for you? She's been ever since she met you, even though she was too young to know what she felt. When are you going to realize the two of you belong together? I mean, I know you're with Taylor now, but my little sister was made for you!" Dallas ranted while sticking her index finger in Selena's chest.

"All of you listen." Miley spoke while making a bandage out of a piece of Demi's top. She continued as soon as everyone turned to look at her. "We have a bigger bleeping problem here, I'm no doctor, but I'm sure Dems has a couple of broken ribs. How's she handling the pain, I do not know, but I know she needs to be taken to a hospital right now. And you still haven't told us what the hell happened."

So, in about ten minutes, as Miley worked on Demi, they told them, in exquisite detail. For a few seconds, no one said a word.

"Oh possum! You have to be bleeping kidding me! You two blankheads lost Taylor bleeping Swift! What is your malfunction?" Miley said in frustration, while finishing bandaging Demi's ribs more forcefully than she should have.

"Ouch, you blank! Did she just say `possum´?" Demi asked the other girls.

"OK, OK, we lost her, but it's not like we didn't try to rescue her, I mean, look at Demi; we tried, and real hard. And yes, the bleeping hick said `possum´." Selena was not sure why was she feeling so envious of Miley. After all, she was only patching Demi up, it was not like she was fondling her or something.

"I'm not a hick, you white-girl wannabe! You can wear all the blonde wigs you want, but you're still not white." Miley started walking towards Selena.

Selena's face blanched from rage as soon as she heard those words. "Listen you blankhole…"

"The two of you, shut up. This is no time for petty blankfighting. We need to figure out how to get Tay back." Everyone turned to Dallas. "What? I'm the responsible adult here."

"That is a very scary thought. Dallas being responsible is not something I ever thought I'd see." Demi looked at her sister as if she had grown a second head.

"Bleep you, little sister. However, you're right. I'm not the responsible one. If I was, I'd make you go to the police. Instead, I'm gonna think about a plan to rescue Taylor ourselves. Now, what was Taylor doing at your place, again?"

"She's her girlfriend, she goes there a lot." Demi said while Miley put the finishing touches on her.

"Demi, please. I need to talk to you, in private." Selena had a mortified expression in her face as she spoke.

"Are you going to tell her you lost your v-card to Taylor?" Miley cringed; she regretted her words as soon as she spoke them. She didn't hate Selena as Selena hated her. She actually liked her. She was just angry because of how she had treated Demi, and because of the hick comment.

"You did what? Selena, you did, what? I thought we were supposed to… You know what? Forget it." Demi limped away from Selena.

"Demi, it's not like that, I just, I was angry with you. Taylor and I, we got drunk at a party; both of us were reeling from a broken heart. We just needed comfort. It's not like we planned it."

"And I suppose you didn't planned the next twenty times you bleeped her, didn't u?" Miley's hands shot to her mouth. What was happening to her? She couldn't understand why was she doing this to Selena, but she certainly deserved the evil look she shot at her.

"Bleep you, Selena."

"Wait. You mean to tell me, you're still a virgin, little sis?" Dallas was aghast. She walked towards Demi, and pushed her against Miley's car. "I can't believe this blankety-blank. You have to be bleeping kidding me! Stewart! Gimme your keys. I need to take care of this."

"Dallas, what are you doing?" Demi tried to move away, but Dallas shoved her against the car again. She was stronger than she appeared. Demi wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but she was certain her sister was completely sober. She could tell; she had helped her sneak back home completely wasted countless times. "Dal, you're really starting to freak me out. What are you doing?"

"Shut up and get into the backseat. I'm gonna take care of your little problem." Dallas opened the car and started to shove Demi inside with one hand while trying to take her bra off with the other.

"Wait. What? Are you insane! I don't wanna have sex with you!"

"Why? Am I not pretty enough for you? I know I'm not Russo, but I'm not chopped liver either." She actually seemed offended, and tried even harder to get Demi out of her clothes. "It seems clear to me someone needs to give you some sweet lovin'. No wonder you've been so strung up lately."

"Dallas Christina Munroe!" Selena screamed. "Get your bleeping paws off your sister right this instant!"

"I don't need your help, Russo. Bleep off. This is a Munroe business." Demi replied angrily at Selena, all the time trying to prevent Dallas from unbuckling her belt and taking off her pants.

"Alright, the three of you, stop!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud in fact, even Dallas had to stop her amorous ministrations to her sister. "We have bigger problems than Demi and Dallas sick relationship, and Selena's jealousness. Stop right there, Sel." She moved her hands in surrender as Selena started walking towards her. "I am extremely sorry for what I said to you. I do not know what took over me. You do not deserve it. I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking you." She waited, but when Selena just kept quiet, she continued. "We need to find Taylor, guys. We really need to think of a way to get her back. You two can bleep all you want after we do that." She finished, looking at Demi and Dallas.

Dallas let go of Demi, giving her one last lascivious look. "Hannah Montana's right. We need to think of some way to rescue Taylor. I'll deal with you later, Demetria." She noticed one of her boobs was showing, so she fixed her top. "OK, you blanks, I need to think. Nobody talk to me unless I say so." She walked away and started pacing.

"Miles, I don't suppose you have something I could wear in your car, do you?" Demi suddenly became self-conscious. She was just wearing her bra. "A t-shirt, a sweater, a paper bag. Anything will do."

"No, sorry, I left home in such a hurry; I didn't think to throw in a jacket."

"It's OK, just tell me you have some aspirin, I would certainly kill for an aspirin."

"Demi, can we please talk?" Selena pleaded.

"No, we can't bleeping talk, Russo. I don't think there's anything you can say to me that I want to hear. I don't know why you treated me the way you did, I think I at least deserved to know why. But right now, I do not care. I was saving myself for you, Sel. I was." Demi had tears in her eyes. "I thought we had something, I thought we were going to be each other's first. I guess I was wrong. I'm gonna help you rescue your girlfriend. And then I'm probably kick Miley's blank, she had no right to say what she said."

"Hey! Why do you want to kick my blank! All I've been doing is try to help you guys!" Miley said indignantly. OK, she probably deserved a good blank-whooping; she should not have exposed her secret, but Demi had no need to threaten her.

"Shut it, Stewart. I just need to blow off steam."

"No, you shut up and listen." Selena said forcefully, and walked until Demi's back was against the car one more time. "Demi, you have no idea how hard it was for me to do what I did. But I couldn't stay with you. I had to protect you. It became too much pressure. Everywhere we went, the paps would be there. They never stopped asking questions about our relationship. I was afraid, Demi, afraid our careers would be over because of this. Not because people might think it's wrong for me to love another woman, But because it was beginning to be the only thing they were focusing on. But, please believe me, Demi, I love you." Selena looked at Demi, she had just laid her cards on the table. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Yet Demi wasn't answering, She just stood there, looking all high and mighty. Selena felt like she was dying slowly. All hope was leaving her body.

Suddenly, Demi grabbed her, looked straight into her eyes, and crashed her lips to Selena's. There was a hunger in her, a desperate need to become one with her childhood companion. A need to make up for all the time they lost with their misunderstandings and petty fights. The need to merge their souls into the one that was meant to be. When the need to breathe was stronger than their hunger, they reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Selena, I don't know if I'll ever understand why you drove me away, I really don't. But I know that I've been in love with you since we first met. It's gonna be hard for me not to think about you and Taylor, I hope you understand that. But, if you're willing, I want to try."

"Oh, Demi, you have no idea how happy you're making me."

"Alright you bleeping lovebirds, stop before you make me puke. I think I have a plan to rescue Taylor, but before, I have to do something no one is going to like much," Dallas walked towards them, grabbed Selena's arm, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Demi was too surprised to do more than just watch open mouthed. "My little sister just rejected a bit of hot, nasty, sweaty, Munroecest. How about you, Russo? Do you want to see what a real Munroe woman can make you feel? Not just a little baby, a real Munroe woman."

Demi finally snapped, she screamed a deep, guttural scream, slapped both Dallas and Selena, and then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I went through some stuff, and I couldn't post this on Saturday as I intended. This chapter is short, and a little bit more serious, but it's probably the only one. Hope you like it.

After a few minutes on which no one dared speak, finally Selena broke the silence: "Dallas! What the frak is your problem? Do you have any idea how much poodoo we're both in after your little stunt? Why did you do something so frelling stupid?" She yelled at Dallas.

Dallas gazed at her with a look of total calmness. "I apologize, Selena, but I don't think you and my sister should be together. You hurt her too much; you almost broke her will to live. So, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow you to finish destroying her. I love you as a sister, I really do, but I have to protect Demi. One day you'll both thank me for this."

Selena stared wide eyed at Dallas. How dare she! Selena could see how she had to protect Demi, but not like this! She loved Demi more than life, couldn't she see? "I will never forgive you, Dallas! Never!" She ran to try to catch up with Demi.

Miley waited until Selena had reached Demi and they were both out of earshot. "Dal, don't you think you're taking this too far? Demi and Selena, they seem devastated." Her voice was full of concern.

"No, Miley, you need to trust me on this; stick to the plan and keep following my lead. Don't forget to act angry towards me." Dallas started to follow the younger girls, and a second later, Miley got into step behind her.

They found the girls around the corner; Demi leaning against an abandoned building, Selena trying to convince her that what had happened hadn't been her fault.

"OK the two of you, I know right now you hate me, and we'll deal with that later, at this time we need to focus on rescuing Taylor. What I did, I did out of love. Love for my sister, and love for you, Selena, my sister from another uterus. We can all agree that is our priority; hating me can wait until we get Tay back safe and sound. Can you do so?" Dallas looked at them; she could see the total contempt they held for her, and felt her heart breaking. However, what she did; it had to be done. They would never get back together any other way.

"Frell you, Dallas. I understand we need to rescue our friend. I will do everything in my power to bring her back to safety. However, when this is over, I will only have one sister left."

"Demi, please."

Dallas raised her hand to Demi's cheek, only to be slapped so hard by Selena; she could taste blood in her mouth.

"If you ever touch her again, you psychotic frak, I will kill you." Selena was so angry with Dallas, she couldn't understand why she was acting the way she was. This wasn't the Dallas Munroe she knew. This was a complete smeg.

"Guys, please, please stop. I can't see you this way. Demi, she's your sister, you can't speak to her like that. You have to trust her, please: I do." Miley was about to cry. She felt an irrepressible urge to spill the beans, but she meant it; she trusted Dallas, so for once in the night, she kept her mouth shut.

Demi took a long look at Dallas and remembered all the times she had been at her side, far too many. Dallas had always been the perfect older sister; teaching her all she needed to know about boys, school, bullying, and later in life, supporting her fully when she had come out to her family. She had been the first one to know, even before she had found the guts to tell Selena. In fact, it had been Dallas, who had encouraged her to confess.

The few times Demi had gotten drunk, it had been Dallas who had prevented her parents from knowing, and grounding her for life. It had been Dallas, who had nursed her out of the pain of the hangover. And, when Selena stopped talking to her, it had been Dallas who had nursed her broken heart.

Which made it harder to understand why was Dallas acting this way. Demi wished she could blame it on the alcohol, but she couldn't. She had no trace of it in her breath. Her headache just kept getting stronger and stronger. To say nothing about the pain in her ribcage. She just was too confused to understand anything anymore.

"OK, I will put my hatred in the backburner for some time. I believe you said you had a plan?"

Dallas looked at her with a touch of relief, and proceeded to outline her plan. When she was over, they all stared at her as if she had a second head.

"Oh you have got to be fraking me! That's your frelling plan? Oh, you are such a genius, Dallas!" Demi couldn't believe she had been seriously starting to consider forgiving her. This had to be the dumbest plan in existence. Her headache, in a scale of 1 to 10, had just reached a hundred.

"OK, so you mean to tell us that, your entire plan, your magnificent plan, the plan you put so much thought into, the plan you might just lose your sister and me for, is that dumb?" Selena was feeling numb too. This night had been just one big clusterfrak since the beginning. Was Dallas truly sober? It didn't seem likely to her.

"It's not that stupid, actually. And if you think you can come with a better one, be my guest you drens." Dallas knew she couldn't really take the chance of the other girls being angrier with her, but she was getting tired of being constantly second-guessed and insulted.

"Guys, I know it's not a huge convoluted, shocking plan, but sometimes the simplest plans are the best." Miley noticed how Demi and Selena's constant drening was starting to seriously damage Dallas' calm. "So, Selena starts tracking her car again, while Dal calls the thief on the car phone, and arranges to meet somewhere outside town and exchange Taylor for money. Since we'll know when the kidnapper is going to be at all times, we can spring a trap and recover Selly's car too. It's a good plan, really."

"First of all, neither one of you flops get to call me 'Selly' anymore. Secondly, I still think it's the dumbest plan ever. But, no, since I can't think of anything else to do, I'll go along. What about you, Demi."

Demi looked at the entire crew. Selena in her jeans and t-shirt. Miley in light blue sweats. Then there was Dallas, dressed like a 10-dollar hooker, as usual when she went out. And, of course, who could forget Ninja Demi? A much worse for wear Ninja. They were a really poodoo outfit. Yet it was all they had. She was so tired, and in so much pain. But she was not going to give up. They would get Taylor back. She would get back with Selena. She would kick Miley's smurf. And, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't lose her sister in the process. She shrugged, looked at them, grabbed Selena's hand, and said. "I agree with Selena. I'll go along with this, but afterwards, all bets are off between you and me, Dallas."

"Save it, little sister. Don't try to act all though on me. Everyone here knows I can kick your smurf with both my hands tied to my back."

Before Demi could make a move on her, Selena stopped her. "Dallas, please, just make the call."

For the second time in the night, Dallas heart sank. The look Selena had given her was of complete disappointment. How she wished she could tell them the truth. "Very well, give me the number." Selena complied, and Dallas put the call through the speaker. "Everyone just keep quiet, we don't need them to know how many of us are here."

"Who is this?" A very weird voice came through the line. It sounded too metallic, almost as if it was being distorted. It had a strange quality that made it impossible to tell if the owner was male or female.

"Hey you piece of poodoo. You have something that belongs to us. We want her back."

"You must be the owner of this car. I must tell you it's an amazing piece of engineering. Must have set you back quite a few grand. Well, sweetheart, you aren't getting it back, unless you want to pay me a small fee."

"No you frak. We don't want the stupid car." Selena took the opportunity to punch Dallas on the arm, but she ignored her. "We want our friend, the one on the trunk of the car."

The line went silent for a few seconds, before a laugh filled the speaker. After what seemed like an eternity, the thief spoke again. "Well, you must be the poodooest friends ever. She's drugged and in a suitcase. She's quite lovely, and I have never had a famous country singer before…"

At that comment, Selena took the phone from Dallas' hands. "Listen to me you frelling bastard! If you just as touch one tiny curl of her head, I will hunt you down and kill you; there will be no place on this earth where you can hide from me!"

Dallas took back the phone as the evil doer was again laughing her smurf off.

"Oh little Russo, didn't knew you loved your friend so much. However, do not worry, although she is so beautiful and alluring, I will not touch her at all. I am in the car stealing business. I do not kidnap people, and most certainly, not famous people. Certain lines should never be crossed. So I must ask you, do you propose a deal?"

"Yes, we want our friend back. What do you want in exchange for her?" Dallas was angry with Selena, and signed them all to keep quiet, as she had asked of them initially.

The carjacker considered it for some time. "What kind of car do you drive? I don't want to keep blondie, but I can't just as well give her to you for free."

Before Miley knew what was happening, Dallas spoke. "We have a grey Panamera. Will it do?"

"Oh, how interesting, you people seem to have a thing for German cars. A Porsche will do fine. I want you to meet me…"

"No, we will tell you were we want to meet. We won't have it any other way. Unless you are afraid of two little girls?"

The carjacker laughed again. "I am afraid of no one; tell me where we will meet. You have one hour. And come alone, or the blonde will suffer the consequences."

After Dallas gave directions, the evil disembodied voice ended the conversation.

"Well, there it is, girls. We need to get our smurfs to the abandoned metal mill at Cat Rock as fast as we can so we can set up our trap. Selena and I will take Miley's car, Demi and you, Miley, will take mine."

"Why do we have to give her my car? We could have offered yours." Miley complained.

"Because I'm certain the carjacker would not want my old poodooie VW. Just keep your cool; we're not giving any car up unless we find it absolutely necessary."

Demi seemed deep in thought throughout all the exchange. "There was something seriously wrong with what just happened. However, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's this headache I have, but something's not right with all this."

"Of course something's not right. An evil carjacker has Taylor, how could anything be alright?" Dallas was quick to answer. Not that quick, she hoped.

"You might be right." Demi frowned. "But still, I can't shake the feeling that I missed something crucial here."

"I think you're being paranoid, little sister. But it's OK to be so, we're in a very hazardous situation, girls" Dallas looked at each one in the eyes briefly. "We are about to embark in a mission to save our friend. This carjacker might be telling the truth and she might not want to have anything to do with a hostage, but we cannot be sure. We will have to be extra careful throughout this, and gorram! Nobody try to be a hero, OK?" Dallas finished her little speech.

"Very well you drens." Demi looked unconvinced, but went along with her sister. "Let's get dangerous!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Interior, Dallas Munroe VW…

"Demi, are you OK? We will get Taylor alive, you'll see. You have to trust Dal." Miley said worriedly as she drove Dallas' car.

"I really don't know if I can trust her, Miles. You've seen how she's been acting, completely erratic. You've seen her. And I'm not worried about Taylor, Miles. I know deep down that we will rescue her. What worries me is what happens next."

"What do you mean, honey?"

Demi sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and adjusted the seatbelt so it wouldn't hurt her ribs so much. "What I mean Miles, is what if Taylor wants Selena back? You said it yourself she was Selena's first. That's very important. And have you seen her? There's no way I can compete with her blonde curls and long legs and perfect all around wholesomeness."

"Sweet niblets, you have got to be shitting me, Munroe." Miley said, never taking her eyes from the road ahead. "How stupid are you? I know I should have kept my mouth shut about her and Taylor, but I'm sure Selena loves you. Taylor told me. She also told me she was sure Selena was only having sex with her so she could forget you. Taylor always knew it, and she never complained because, well, she wasn't in love with her either." Miley turned around and stared at Demi's face. "Besides, Demi, haven't you looked on a mirror lately? You're gorgeous, girl! Taylor has nothing on you. You have to know this, Dems, Selena loves you, believe me."

"I wish I could believe you, Miles. Honestly. However, I really don't think Selena went to Taylor because she wanted to forget me. She went for her because she's better than me, in every respect." Demi sighed even more deeply this time. "I don't mean to say I'm gonna quit and let Taylor have her without a fight. I'm just saying that if and when she wins, I won't be surprised."

"Oh, possum. I just hope Selena and Dallas aren't killing each other in my car. I love my car."

"I don't think they are. Selena is a very mature person. Moreover, Dallas, well, she might be a psychopath, but underneath it all, she is a very wise person, even though she's not very high on my list right now. I just wish I could put my finger on this nagging feeling that we missed something crucial back there."

Meanwhile, in Miley's Panamera…

"Fuck you, Selena! Stop hitting me! I swear to god you hit me again and I will turn this car around and we're not rescuing Taylor!"

"You wouldn't dare, Munroe. Besides, I'm really not happy with you." Immediately afterwards, Selena smacked Dallas in the head one more time. Really hard.

Dallas slammed her foot on the brake. Lucky for them, Miley had reflexes like a cat, and was able to swerve around them. "Touch me again, Russo. I dare you. I double dog dare you, you skank. I swear I will skin you alive, disembowel you, feed your innards to a pack of rabid wolves, and then I will garrote you with your own intestines."

Selena could do nothing but stare at Dallas. She was very scared. The older girl pushed the accelerator hard. "Did you… did you forgot to take your medications too? Why is it that you and Demi are such nuts? Did your mom used to drop you on your head when you were babies or what?"

"You're seriously pushing me, Russo. I know you're still angry with me, but you have to trust me. And if you do not enhance your calm, I will go medieval on you. Are we clear or do I have to stop the car again?"

"Jeez, man, the two of you should really start taking your happy pills." As soon as Selena said that, she regretted it. "No, no wait. Sorry, sorry. I will behave from now on. Let's just focus on rescuing Taylor."

"That's more like it. We get her back, and then we can discuss everything that has happened. How long until we get there?"

Selena checked on her phone. "Just 5 more minutes. What's the plan once we get there? I don't remember us discussing that after you called our friendly carjacker."

"Demi and Miley will stay outside, hidden, with the car's engine running. They're the backup team. You and I, we'll make the exchange and get the hell out of there, pronto." Dallas' grip on the wheel tightened. Almost everything was happening according to her plan, but there was so much that could go wrong yet. And with a couple of loons like Nitro and Glycerin, you could never tell. Well, at least she managed to split them for the moment; she wouldn't be able to keep them out of harm's way on her own. Thank god, Miley was going to take care of Nitro.

"I still think that your abilities to make good plans are highly overrated. I'm sure even my dog would come up with a better plan… OK, OK, I'll stop being so negative, no need to stop the car or to threaten me with a horrible, painful, death again." Selena looked at Dallas in complete fear. Both she and Demi deserved to be in the loony bin.

"I know you probably think us Munroe's all belong in the nut house, but trust me on this; my plan will work."

Selena stared at her for a few seconds. "Can you read my mind too?" When Dallas looked at her in wonder, she spoke again. "Forget it. I will try to trust you Dal, but you have to understand; what you did, or tried to do, to Demi and I, it hurt a lot. Do you hate me, Dal? What have I've ever done to you?"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Honestly, Selena, I love you more than you will ever know. However, you broke my sister's heart. I will do everything in my power to protect her, even if it means protecting her from herself. I swear, Selena, if you ever hurt her again…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, skin me alive, disembowel me, feed my innards to a pack of rabid wolves, and then you will garrote me with my own intestines. I get it. You want my trust, Dal, and I'm willing to give it to you. But you have to trust me too. I won't hurt Demi ever again. I won't let anyone hurt her. And that includes you too, Dal. Believe me; I love her so much. If I ever hurt her, I'm willing to undergo whatever punishment you see fit to suffer upon me. " Selena looked at Dallas; she meant everything she had just said.

Dallas stared at Selena's eyes. She knew she had her. Selena was adamant in her love of her sister. Part one of her evil plan was working wonders. Therefore, she did the only thing she could do. She laughed a deep, sincere, laugh. When she managed to stop, Selena was looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "Sorry, Selena. The tension of the night got me for a moment. Besides, look at us, speaking so seriously of evil punishments. I do hope you meant what you said. Don't hurt my little sister anymore, please."

"I won't Dal, I promise you I'll devote my life to make her happy." Selena took Dallas' hand, and held it tightly.

Dallas returned the gesture, and quickly was all business again. "We're here, let's pull over, and let those other two nuts on my magnificent plan."

So they did. A few minutes, and many screams from Demi later, Dallas and Selena drove around the abandoned mill and into a warehouse.

Interior, abandoned warehouse, 4:45 AM, temperature, 82º, wind speed, 15mph, wind chill factor 85.53º…

"Where are they? We said an hour, didn't we?" Selena was fidgeting restlessly on the car seat.

"Yes, Russo, we did. Now stop twitching around and let me sleep." Dallas closed her eyes again. Of course she wasn't about to go to sleep. So much could still go wrong. However, she enjoyed torturing little Selena too much. Yes, she was going to go to hell, but que sera, sera.

"Don't you dare go to sleep, Dallas. I swear I'll start smacking you again."

"OK, Selena, just relax, the carjacker should be here any moment now." Dallas yawned, stretched as best as she could, and then saw the lights. "OK Selena, here we go. Remember, we get Taylor, we run to my car, we get the hell out"

As Selena's black Mercedes came to a stop some 50 yards from them, they got out of Miley's Porsche. They walked slowly to meet the carjacker in the middle.

The door of the Mercedes opened. Out came a tall, lanky, thin person wearing black, baggy clothes and a motorcycle helmet with a darkened visor covering his face. He walked towards them.

"Well, well, a slut and little Russo, such a great combination. You have to be the shittiest friends ever. Putting your poor friend in a suitcase and then inside a trunk. You rich people are amazing." His voice was strange, like when they had spoken on the phone. It had a metallic quality, and it was impossible to determine if it was a male or female voice. Almost as if, it was being electronically distorted.

Dallas had to restrain Selena, who wanted nothing more than to kick the carjacker's ass, but he took a gun out of his jacket, and pointed it at them. "Yeah well, that's your opinion, and we're not interested in it. We just want our friend back."

"Give me your keys, now!" He ordered them. "Your friend is where you left her, I didn't ever got her out, so you could be sure I never touched her. I'm just a thief; I don't need anything else on my rap sheet. I'll take the Porsche, meanwhile you will walk away from here slowly, and you can take your friend out when I'm gone, but don't try and take the car, I know where you live."

"How can we be sure you will keep your word?" A very angry Selena, still being restrained by Dallas, wanted to know.

"You'll just have to have faith, little Russo. After all, it's your fault your friend is in this mess."

Dallas took out the keys, and threw them to the carjacker. As he was getting down to pick them up, Demi came running flat out, from the shadows, and tackled him. They both went down hard, but Demi, with her broken ribs, got the worst part out of it.

Nevertheless, she got up fast, and started wrestling with the carjacker for control of the gun. Demi used all her strength to get it, but the carjacker seemed to know she was hurt, for he punched her ribs hard. Demi had a hard time breathing after that. Yet she still wouldn't give up, hitting the thief's sternum with her fist. It was a hard blow, and the masked thief screamed and let the gun fall.

Demi quickly jumped to it, grabbed it, and got up, pointing it at him. "Hah! You lose, you shithead! You're gonna pay for what you've done, you little bastard!" Demi walked towards him, and kicked him a few times.

Dallas was truly afraid. She had never seen Demi like this. Where was Miley? Why couldn't she have followed her orders and kept Demi out of trouble. Was it too much to ask for? This was certainly going to fuck her plan up. "Demi, little sister, give me the gun, OK? You kicked his ass good. Now give me the gun. Before you do something we'll all regret"

Demi turned slowly to Dallas. "What do you mean? This piece of shit kidnapped Taylor. He deserves whatever we give him. Who knows what he might have done to her. We must make sure he doesn't do it to somebody else." She pointed the gun again at the carjacker, who had slowly stood up. Demi cocked the gun just as Miley came running from the side. "He probably hurt Taylor, and indirectly, he hurt Selena. I can't allow that, Dal. I just can't. Nobody hurts Selena, nobody."

Selena was too stunned to speak. She couldn't believe what Demi had done. And she had done it for her. She had risked her life for her. She loved her so much she was willing to risk her life for her! "Demi, please, give the gun to Dallas. Before anything else happens, give the gun to her. For me, Demi, do it for me."

Demi looked at Selena; she was so beautiful. But she didn't understand. She couldn't. Demi had to make sure this lowlife never hurt her again. The pain in her head was incredible, but the pain in her ribs was excruciating. She couldn't think clearly. But she knew she was going to put a stop to this bastard's criminal life.

She moved her finger to the trigger, when suddenly she felt a foot to her ribs, and an unbearable agony took over her entire world, just before the blackness engulfed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter. I hope you guys like it. BTW, there's gonna be an extra special bonus chapter, but it focuses mainly on how this all started. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.!

Slowly, painfully, Demi regained consciousness. She was completely disoriented, but as she opened her eyes, she could see she was in the backseat of Dallas' car. Her head was resting on something soft and oh so very nice. She moved her head slowly; even breathing was painful, and she saw the most beautiful sight ever.

"Dallas! She woke up! She just woke up! She's gonna be OK!" Selena practically screamed, sending waves of pain ricocheting all over Demi's brain.

"Selena, please, don't scream. My head feels like someone set off a cherry bomb inside. What happened, where are we going?" Demi covered her eyes with her hand.

"Demi!" Dallas paying no mind to Demi's request, screamed from the driver's seat. "Oh my God, little sister, I'm so glad you're OK! We thought we had lost you! We're gonna get you to a hospital, so just hang in there, we'll get you to help very soon."

"No, no hospital. Are you two insane?" Demi made and extreme effort but managed to rise and lean back on the seat. "How do you two geniuses were planning to explain what happened? We're lucky mom and dad are out of town for the next week; I can stay home and tell everyone I have a bad cold or something. We'll just get doctor Riviera to take a look at my ribs, and we'll pay him extra for his silence."

Now, Selena didn't like that idea at all. "Demi, are you sure about it? You're in pretty bad shape, sweetheart. Maybe we should get you to a hospital. Dallas, talk to her."

"Dallas, there's nothing to talk about. We went to all this trouble to protect Taylor's reputation; I'm not ruining it just because of a couple bruised ribs. Speaking of Tay, what happened?"

After some consideration, Dallas sighed. "There's a diner in the next corner, let's stop for coffee and breakfast and we'll fill you in."

Dallas parked in front of the diner's door. They walked inside and grabbed seats by the counter. Demi took the first seat, near the door, followed by Selena, and finally Dallas. Their server gave Demi a surprised look, and answered in the negative to Demi's request for aspirin. After Dallas ordered eggs, bacon, hash browns, and coffee for everyone, they waited until the waiter was out of earshot.

"So, what happened? I'm assuming we won, since we're not freaking out and Dal is not making another ridiculously dumb plan."

"My plans are always the best, and don't you forget it, little sister." Dallas said with a goofy grin in her face. "And yes, we won. After Selena roundhouse kicked you, the carjacker took back his gun and Miley's car and run away. I told Miley to check if Tay was OK, and then she took Selena's car and went to Tay's apartment. Selena and I got you into my car and we were on our way to the hospital when you woke up. That's the short version."

"Y–You, roundhouse kicked me? Selena, what the fuck!" Demi stopped shouting. Since the moment they first walked into the diner, she could feel the eyes of all the patrons on her. Their server came with the coffee and gave her another stunned look. "Why did you kick me, Selena?"

"I did it to protect you. You were about to shoot the rat bastard." Selena said forcefully. "He deserved it, granted. However, I was not about to let you throw your life away. You were in too much pain, Demi. You obviously weren't thinking clearly. I apologize for the pain I caused you. I was aiming for the gun, but I've only taken a few karate lessons and, well, I missed. Sorry, beautiful." Selena grabbed Demi's hand, and apologized with her eyes.

They stayed like that until the waiter came with their food and afterwards ate in silence; they discovered they were all ravenous. The stress of the night was finally catching up to them. Dallas ordered an extra order of sausage and they ate it as well. Finally, after getting some more coffee, they leaned back.

"I still can't believe you kicked me, Russo." Demi grabbed her ribs, and then understood why people were staring at them; she was only wearing her bra. "Oh my god! What is wrong with the two of you! Didn't you dumbasses think of getting me a shirt? For crying out loud!"

"I confess I did thought about it." Dallas said nonchalantly. "But, well, you have to admit, the way we all look, not a single person will think we are who we are. I mean, look at us; you look like a badly beaten homemaker, Selena looks like a hobo, and the carjacker said I look like a slut. People could take a hundred photos of us and nobody would believe you two are Disney Princesses." She took another sip from her coffee.

"The psycho has a point, Demi… OK, OK, I'm sorry, no need for threats, or punches any more, Dal." Selena quickly corrected when she saw Dal getting ready to hit her.

"I wasn't about to do anything, sweetie." Dallas said innocently. "This turned out to be a very fun night. Thank you so much for including me, little sister." She got up and hugged Demi so hard she almost broke another rib. "And you too, Selena. It was like the good old days once again. I hope you two can be happy together now." She hugged Selena, while Demi looked puzzled.

Dallas let go of her, and started looking through her bag. She gave up after a couple of minutes when she couldn't find what she was looking for, so she excused herself and told them she was going to check on Miley and Taylor from the payphones by the restrooms.

"Hey, Dal!" Selena called after her, but she was already gone.

"What's wrong, my lovely?" Demi asked sweetly, while hugging her. She wondered, could they be considered girlfriends now?

"Well, I was going to tell her that she dropped her phone when we were getting you into her car, and that I picked it up." Selena answered while digging the phone out of her jeans pocket.

"That's OK, you can give it back later, and Dal can afford the quarters."

"I guess you're right. Can you get me some more coffee?"

"Sure thing." Demi got the attention of the server and asked for more coffee. She looked outside the window, it was hard to imagine that yesterday at the same hour, she was feeling so depressed, and now, well, now she had Selena back. It was funny the difference in her life that 24 hrs had made. She was so sorry Taylor had been kidnapped, but she was glad her rescue had brought Selena and her back together. The way Selena had been looking at her back when she woke up in the car, Demi just knew she loved her. She was sure now there was no reason to worry about Taylor. There would be things to talk about, but now she knew Selena and she would be able to fix all of them.

Selena switched on the screen on Dallas' Berry, and saw she had one new mail. She couldn't understand why, but she felt compelled to open the messaging app, even though she knew she was violating Dallas' privacy. Well, after a millisecond of consideration, she decided that just seeing who emailed her wasn't really a federal crime.

She opened it, and saw it was from Taylor. Before she knew what happened, her finger had hit the open button. She went through it while Demi sat placidly drinking her coffee. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She read it one more time just to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

When Demi saw the look in Selena's face, she was instantly worried. "What's wrong, gorgeous? What happened?"

Selena turned around slowly to face Demi and handed her the Berry. "I think you should read this. It's from Taylor."

"Selena! What are you doing reading Dallas' private correspondence…" She took one glance at the email, and all else was forgotten.

_Hey Dal, what's up? I'm so glad this entire mess is over, and I can't wait to hear your side of the story! Miles tells me the night was hilarious._

_Once more, I have to tell you, I had my doubts when you first told me of your harebrained scheme. I mean, I knew the reputation for amazingly complex plans that the Dallas Munroe had, but, a self-kidnapping! Dal, that was the mother of all stupid plans! I had almost no expectations of it working, but I could never say no to you._

_I know your plan made way for some on-the-fly adjustments, but man is your sister crazy! I guess I shouldn't be surprised; she shares your blood, but playing chicken with Miley's BMW? That took some serious cahoonas. Either that or she's even madder than you are. However, I find hard to believe. I'm so sorry she broke her ribs, Miles wanted to abort the plan that instant, but the threat of your wrath was more than enough to stop her._

_Miley told me about your little stunt with both Demi and Selena. That was not part of the plan, but I'm not mad. I just hope you got that out of your system. It really wasn't healthy, Munroe. Kinda twisted, actually. But I still love you, mental problems, and all. By the way, you and Selena are totally even; when she told your sister to search for my keys, she totally felt me up! Honest! I had a very hard time with that; she has the softest touch ever! Maybe she's not as experienced as her sister is, but close. It was all I could do not to jump her right then, and there. Lucky for all of us, Selena came back and saved the situation. Don't be mad at me, please, it wasn't my fault. You were right; the Munroe charm is hard to resist._

_I was really scared when Demi tackled me and took my gun. She had this insane look on her face. I mean, if she had actually fired, the entire plan would have fallen through. Blanks don't make holes. I was always confident you would find a way to solve the problem, but the way little Russo took care of it for us was just amazing. I mean, again I'm sorry about Demi getting hurt, but, well, we knew there would be casualties._

_It's always a pleasure to see your mind at work, Munroe, even if it is a tad scary. I know I didn't want to get involved in this at first, but well, everything for Demi and Selena. And for you too, my beautiful little Dallas. I love you so much; I'd do anything for you._

_Please hurry back to our home; I want to see you now! You have no idea how much I miss you. I need you here with me, licking my…_

Demi couldn't continue reading. What the hell was going on? Dallas, did she plan everything? Was she capable of something so devious? Demi's headache got stronger. She massaged her temples, but to no avail. How could Dallas do this to them? And Taylor too. And of course Miley was on it too. "I'm gonna kill that bitch. It was so obvious."

What scared Selena the most was the cool, collected way on which Demi made her statement. Had she screamed, she wouldn't be so worried. But the way her eyes darkened, it was just the same look she had when she pointed the gun at carjacker Taylor. "Demi, you need to calm down. I'm pretty sure Dal can explain everything, you just need to give her a chance to do so."

"Really, Selena, really? How the fuck can she possibly explain this? She devised a completely moronic plan to get us back together that included kidnapping Taylor, crashing a car, breaking my ribs, kissing my girl, trying to get into my pants, and finally, almost turning me into a killer. How can she explain it?" Demi said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Well, sure, when you put it that way, of course it sounds awful. But the key words here are 'to get us back together', Demi. You have to give her the benefit of the doubt, she is your sister, and we both love her, hon."

"She's soon to be my dead sister, Selena." The volume of Demi's voice lowered even more.

"Hey you, Taylor is doing fine, so what do you say I give you a ride home, I need to rest…What's wrong with her?" Dallas looked at her little sister, and was scared. She turned to Selena questioningly. "Is that my phone?" She immediately felt her fear growing exponentially; Taylor had told her all the details of her email. Oh crap, she was as good as dead. "Demi…"

"No, just can it, big sister." Demi got up and followed Dallas, who was slowly retreating outside. Selena got a few bills, left them at the table, and followed them outside too. "I don't even want to hear it. Dallas, of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic, things you've done, this one takes the cake."

"Demi, just keep cool…." That was all Dallas was able to say, as Demi started chasing her all through the parking lot, screaming like a Valkyrie on a rampage.

Selena just stood there, contemplating what had happened. She looked at her girlfriend, not wearing a shirt, chasing her sister, trying to kill her. It was a beautiful sight. She had to admit she had great friends. Taylor, who supported her all through her breakup with Demi. Dallas, who devised the weirdest plan to get them back together. Even Miley had been a stand up girl. She smiled at Demi and Dallas, reflecting on what it all meant.

And what it meant was that Demi and she would be very happy.

"Demi, Dallas! Hey…"


	7. Chapter 7

Extra Special Bonus Chapter

Dallas Munroe was sitting on the hidden most booth of the bar of the Omni Los Angeles, nursing bourbon, straight. All her friends were at Ultra Suede, dancing the night away, but she didn't feel like partying.

Most people looked at her, and assumed she was a party girl. She admitted she had worked very hard to maintain that reputation, but there was more to her than just amazing good looks, incredible wit, amazing talent, deep modesty, and a liver made of steel.

Contrary to popular opinion, she was a smart girl, even smarter than her sister, and her sister's best friend. The truth was, Dallas Munroe was a genius, an evil genius, but still she got no respect at all.

She was feeling a little down; her little sister's mood had been rubbing on her. That's why she was sitting in a hotel bar, hidden from the rest of the world. She noticed a shadow covering her, and was annoyed her waiter had come so soon, but when she looked up, she saw it wasn't a server. Unless her server had suddenly turned into a hot blonde with long legs and a ridiculously cool dress.

"Is this seat taken?" Taylor Swift asked in her sweet, melodious voice. She had seen Dallas Munroe walk into the bar, and after some thinking, had decided to join her. She didn't wait for the short brunette's answer, and took the seat right in front.

"Make yourself at home. Not like I had any choice in the matter either way." Dallas was actually freaking out. She kinda knew Taylor from when she hanged with her sister, but after the whole Demi/Selena split, Taylor had been sort of the enemy. Or not. Maybe. She wasn't sure. Teens were so confusing to her. She had been so mature at that age. And maybe, just maybe, she should stop drinking now; she was beginning to think many dumb things.

As soon as Taylor had sat, the waiter arrived. "I'll have what she's having"

"No, she won't. Bring her an appletini, please." Dallas chuckled at that. Look at Taylor, wanting to have a big girl's drink. She was so cute.

"No, I'll have what she's having, and bring the bottle too."

"Suit yourself." Dallas wasn't about to discuss the matter. If Taylor wanted to act like a grown up, she could suit herself. However, she sure as hell wasn't going to take care of her when she got drunk.

They waited in silence until the waiter returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses and set all between them. Taylor filled both shots, and proceeded to down them in a single gulp.

"Whoa there, Goldilocks, not so fast! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just catching up to you, Dallas. What, do you think I can't hold my liquor?" Taylor answered cockily.

"I'm pretty sure you don't. Slow down, OK. I'm in no mood to be taking care of a drunk tonight."

"Afraid, Miss L? How about we have a friendly competition?" Taylor smiled arrogantly. She needed to bait Dallas, and she knew she was doing a good job.

"Sweetheart, don't be offended, but, I'm The Dallas Munroe. I party hard, love hard, and work as little as possible. There is no possible way you could keep up with me, so please don't even try."

Taylor poured another two shots, and offered one to Dallas with a come-hither smile, confusing the hell out of her. She didn't have a clue what kind of game was Taylor playing, and she didn't felt like figuring out, but the alternative was drinking alone and she didn't liked it. She had thought she wanted to be alone, but maybe some company would be nice. Besides, Taylor wasn't hard on the eye, really. She took her shot, downed it quickly, and after the tall blonde had done likewise, she poured two more.

"So, Goldilocks, what brings you to this side of the woods? Shouldn't you be accepting an award somewhere or helping a charity for poor homeless rodents, something like that?"

"Shouldn't you be on a club, acting like a slut and drinking like a Cossack?"

"Touché, Goldilocks, touché." Dallas liked the other girl's spunk. She had not actually expected her to take her challenge.

They drank six more rounds in silence, and Dallas found herself feeling very drunk. She glanced occasionally at Taylor and wondered how it was possible for her to remain so collected. The only sign she had of being drunk were her slightly reddened eyes. Other than that, the blonde looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Yet, she wasn't going to concede defeat. It wasn't possible for her to be beaten! Her liver was made of steel, after all. She poured the next three shots, and they downed them.

"Dallas, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a club somewhere, having outrageous fun, trying to get someone to take home to use and discard? I mean no offense."

The short brunette sighed, and contemplated the question. She poured another round, drank hers, and when Taylor made no move to get hers, downed it too. "The reports of my rakish ways are greatly exaggerated, Goldilocks. And why should I be offended? You just called me a slut. Thank you." Dal played with her hair for a couple of minutes. "I didn't felt like going out with my friends. I'm going to go on a limb and trust you here. It's my sister. She's been so depressed lately, and it's starting to affect me. I don't know what to do with her; she goes to work and acts like everything's all right, but once she's alone, you can tell she's in so much pain. And I know the reason she's suffering so much, but I don't know if there's anything I can do about it. I know I'm not making any sense."

"Actually, I know how you feel." When Dallas gave her a perplexed look, the country star continued. "I've been hanging around Selena a lot, Dal. She's not happy either. I haven't been able to get her to tell me what exactly happened, but she's very miserable too."

Dallas forgot all pretenses of sobriety and started drinking directly from the bottle, much to the horror of her blonde companion.

"You know what, Goldilocks?" Her speech was badly slurred by now. "We should help them. I should think of a way to get them back together." She stood up dramatically. "I, The Dallas Munroe, hereby solemnly swear, that I shall not rest or cease on my toil, until my sister is happy again!"

Taylor stood up and quickly took out a few bills, no sense leaving a paper trail. "Dal, you are very drunk, you need to rest and sleep. However, I cannot allow you to go home this way, in good conscience. Come on, you can rest in my room."

"Oh, Tay Tay, you are so nice to me. And so blonde. But I don't understand, you don't look like you could handle a cosmopolitan, much less bourbon, how is it that I am so much drunker than you?" They walked to the elevators, the country singer almost carrying the shorter dancer.

"I'm a country singer, Dal. My mom used bourbon to make my formula when I was a baby."

"And I'm from Texas. My mom used to drop me on my head when I was a baby. Still don't see how you could drink me under the table, Goldilocks." Dallas giggled, and the pouted, using her puppy-dog eyes on the poor blonde.

Taylor just hoped Dallas would just keep quiet until they got into her room, and thankfully, she obliged.

"Nifty Swifty, you are a great person. And you are so blonde and curly."

"I know, you already told me." Taylor helped Dallas lie down on the bed.

"Did I also say you are very pretty? I like your legs, you know, they look so long and soft."

"Well, maybe if you play your cards right, I'll let you touch them, would you like that?" Taylor used her sexiest, sultriest, voice, looking straight into Dallas' eyes.

Dallas leaned on her elbows, and never taking her eyes off Taylor, answered. "I want you, Goldilocks. I want you bad."

Taylor made sure the door was locked. "Dallas, stop calling me Goldilocks. You're my bitch now." And she rocked her world.


End file.
